Warframe Lore
by MoENekoAce
Summary: This is a collection "Codex Entries" Or codex entries I've come up with to help kind of shape the lore of Warframe. This isn't 100% accurate. But going off all the reasearch I've been doing, I'ts pretty darn close. Hope you enjoy! PLEASE Review!
1. Limbo Codex Entry

Try to guess which Frame it is! Don't peak! If you do! I'll do nothing. This is the internet. Please review, or if you want to discuss lore, pm me! I'll respond when I can.

* * *

Watched in terror as the dragged the body out of the room. A large red repulsive fusion of muscle tissues and fat, with such a horrid name. "Tenno". A trail of blood left behind as it's dead body was pulled around by it's feet. Whatever it was, whoever it was. I know one thing for sure, I was next. I watched sitting, on the floor of my glass enclosure. I escaped the void with my life, after being attacked by the infected while aboard the Zariman. It was horrible. Infected smashing through windows, attacking everything. And the children. I wonder what happened to the lady that girl burned. I wonder what's going to happen to me, Edwin, The engineer. It becomes hard to distinguish what's the past, and what's the present, because of all these numbers. What do these mean? I asked myself. I looked at my hands, or what's left of them. The skin all peeled away, nothing but blood and muscle tissue, like the dead one dragged away earlier. My head began to hurt, and more numbers began to appear everywhere. I held my head, trying to sooth the pain, but it was no use. Until I finally figured it out. It was an equation. I dragged my finger on the glass surrounding me, keeping me from them, my masters. The first number, drawn in my blood. It soothed me. It soothed my head, writing that number. So I decided to keep writing everything. Every number that came into my head I drew with my own blood, until the glass enclosure around me was dripping with the rather large equation. One of them came to me, looked at the numbers, dressed in a white lab coat. He looked amazed, and terrified. Then he asked me.

"What is this?" I smiled and stood to my feet, after sitting for so long. I towered over him.

"Why," I began. "It's the Limbo Theorem."

* * *

Warframe: Limbo


	2. Codex Entry 2

I stood behind the glass, watching it closely. It was on a table. Arms and legs locked to the lab table, which was tilted vertically so he could face us all. "Are those going to hold him?" I asked the head scientist, It was my first day in the Tenno lab, and everything I've heard about them terrified me, but I have to know about the creatures that killed my brother. He died in the Zariman project years ago, on the second ship. The one that never came back.

"Sure sure. It's steel. Only if the power goes out, is when the locks will open. But only an strong electric surge can do something like that." I nodded, still slightly worried.

"Ok everyone! Goggles on. We'll begin testing now." I looked at my goggles and reluctantly put them on slowly. I looked at the creature, and gasped loudly. it was looking at me. red and pick. Blood dripping from it, as if his skin was peeled off. The slight imprints of a face can be seen, but it's hard to tell. Especially with the lights so dim, and green metal walls around us. The fight zap caught me by surprise. The started shocking the living daylights out of him. I felt bad for it. it seemed to be in pain. With 120 volts of electricity surging through me, I'd be in pain too. This went on for hours. Until that one fatal shock. He was ready for it. He timed the shock perfectly, almost directing it at the scientist as it flowed through the cables into the table. The shock broke the glass and the machine controlling the electricity, shocking the scientist, who said I nothing to worry about. The thing looked at me almost smiled. A cocky half smile. The same smile my brother use to give me. Then I realized, that WAS by brother. So many questions rose in my head. How, and why. But then the lights went out. And then sounds of metal restraints unlocking echoed through the room.

* * *

Warframe: Volt


	3. Hate, Despair, and Dread

I want the head. The head of a Tenno. I want it on my wall. After all we've done for them. After all WE created them. Then they go and… And… Everyone… Gone… I look around my small ship. It's dark, but I'm lucky I escaped with my life, let alone have a ship that works. The navigation system is a bit glitched, it was damaged in the escape. But none the less, it's a ship. A ship I'll forge my weapons in. _The first one created, will be the first to fall. Hayden..._ I looked around the ship, and grabbed my hammer, walking slowly to the foundry. I'll do something that hasn't been done since the creation of the Warframe. I'll manually create my own weapons. I slammed it on the work area of the foundry. Bending the metal. _How I hate them… _I thought. I channeled my hate into my hammer swing. The blue hammer hitting the black metal, shaping it into a deadly weapon. _I'll sharpen it later. _I tossed it to the side and started to carve a throwing knife. _All the despair they've caused me._ I grabbed my hammer and slammed them. It was sharp. Sharp enough the penetrate the most armored warframes. _I'll need a weapon of fear… Something to make sure they'll dread the day I come for them. _Looked at the bow I created before. The Paris…. _A prime example of Orikin technology. _I picked it up and studied it. It's gold and white wasn't very fear inducing… So I smashed it. I started to wail my hammer into it roughly. Until the frame of the bow was gone. Leaving nothing but a black thin inside. _The head of a Tenno… This arrow will decapitate! _

"Remember this name, Hayden… The name of….. The Stalker!"

* * *

Warframe: The Stalker


	4. Blood Shed (War Cry)

I felt this had to be done. And I know for a fact there has to be a prime version of this frame... It would only make sense.

* * *

I watched as he cut into her again. This time it was her thigh that was cut. The screen that monitors the pain receptors didn't catch anything. Day 102, and we're beginning to notice the Tenno is starting to stop feeling pain. She's held by bonds, hanging in the air, so she can't be free. Her black skin and gold trimmings shimmer in the low light, the one light in the room. I, the lowly assistant, I help conduct the experiments on this "Tenno". I feel sick watching it take place, thankful the doctor doesn't trust me to do the procedures right. It often looks me in the eyes, pleading me to set her free. But I don't. I'm afraid to. Everything I've heard about these Tenno. How they're twisted, demented, and destructive. What if they're true. The doctor, in his long white lab coat, stabs the poor thing in her chest, just under her bosom, and finally the monitors started to shine brightly, a red light shown across the room, on the white walls. Then a knock on the door. He leaves me with her, and her pleading eyes once again meet mine. I try to look away, but I can't escape her gaze. Luckily for me, he returns, and whispered in my ear.

"I've been ordered to put her down." My chest tenses. _Put her down? He can't do that. She's not an animal._ _She's still Orokin. _He walked to the computer and begins to look at me. "Want to do the honors." I shake my head.

"This is wrong," I tell him. "She doesn't deserve this." He looked at me, almost surprised. Then he smiled.

"Would you want to live with something who's tested technocyte positive?" I remained silent for a while. Then he pressed a button, sending electric charges through the bonds into her body, and her pleading eyes closed in pain. Her screams echoed. And her final words echoed louder. It was almost like a War Cry.

"Blood will be shed!"

* * *

Warframe: Valkyr


	5. Hidden Messages

I see the Sentients crashing down on her, dying in overwhelming numbers. Now she's out of energy, I'm telling her to go but she's laughing, tearing their heads off as they swarm. She told me to run. But I lingered behind, watching, waiting. We're still connected through our ear pieces, but I still feel distant. We were on earth. Fighting the Sentials, even though our goal was to stay unseen. She was surrounded. Her familiar purple and pink was covered in dark red, and all I can do was shakily hold up my Lex, shining and shimmering in gold and white. I'm sensing another void imprint. It's dark. I see the glow of restraints around the Warframe. I'm trying to surge the revive system but I can't, I'm too far away. A great, faceted eye watches her. "I won't lose you," I told her. "there's a ship coming for us, I promise." She looked towards me. Though we were distanced, I saw her smile. She was smiling, because she knew I was lying. I see the eyes open and the heat blinds me. I hear her comforting me,

"Don't despair," she tells me. The Warframe disintegrates and I lose her, forever. The ship came few moments later, carrying me over the Sentials, where the Helmet, Chassis, and Systems of her laid there, being picked up by the Sentials, probably to scatter them around the Solar System. I felt tears welling in my eyes, my partner, my friend, killed in action. I grabbed paper, and a small stick caught in my hair, and dipped it into an open flesh wound like a quill and ink. I winced as the stick touched my insides, then withdrew from my arm. In my own blood, I wrote these poems.

_Three parts, three acts, three riddles for thee -  
__to revive the one wielding fantasy  
__Ancient gods so cruel, once rules from on high  
__Can you name their peak where the land meets the sky?_

_To build the one you think witty,  
__seek the nymph who sang oh so pretty.  
__She lured him in with her song and grin,  
__his wife must've thought it a pity.  
_

_One more act before your prize is caught.  
__An ancient sea creature, take a whirl or not?  
__Look for the monster that swallowed sailors of yore.  
__Make a mistake and you're sunk. Nothing more._

_Three acts complete, the end draws near,  
__soon Mirage will cause fear.  
__Memory lost, to be reborn,  
__a new warrior rises, duty sworn._

I'll find her pieces, and encrypt the messages into them. To any Tenno brave enough to go into derelicts and find the ciphers, collect crystals to from the void, then and only then can they build my partner, my friend, Mirage.

* * *

Warframe: Mirage


	6. Frigid Mischef

Starting now! I will include weapons in the little thing at the bottom... That reveals the oh so obvious waframe featured in the Lore story. Also, let me know what frame I should do next, if it can be done, I'll try my best! But it has to be done with some rules of course! Rule 1) There has to be some proof of this warframes existence during Orokin times. 2) Same goes for weapons 3) This isn't a rule but whatever... Frames and weapons can be repeated. 4) Must be submitted in the comment section. Since I'm a high school student, I'll get to it whenever I can. Happy warframing everyone! Good look, and may the Lotus be with you.

* * *

I sat on the floor of the cold ship floor, waiting, for someone to find me. An even colder empty void of space awaiting for me. I kept breathing in and out the freezing air, breathing in my own breath. My fingers probably had frost bite, and it was coming for me. The Charger. It was taunting me. Slowly moving towards me. It's deformed gray and green body was bulky, something I've never seen one up close. Never seen one free. On the bottom of it's dog like body, was a head. An Orokin head, It's red eyes still open, staring at me. I looked away from it, and out the window. I saw Ceres, the dwarf planet. I scoffed. More like a moon than a dwarf planet. I looked at my breath again, which reminded me of my imposing doom. I was alone. My parents, my sister. All dead. Why did we even end up this far from the Void. It was supposed to be simple vacation… The Charger finally made up it's mind, and decided to attack. I slowly crawled on the icey cold floor, backwards slowly. But my end closed in on me. I closed my eyes, and held up my hand, trying to stop it from reaching me so soon, and it worked somehow. I didn't feel my skin being ripped off of me. But it colder for some odd reason. I opened my eyes slowly,and in front of me, a frozen Charger in mid air. I blinked twice, then looked at my hands.

"I couldn't have done this…" I said aloud softly.

"You didn't." I Jumped slightly, it hurt me. Landing on my frozen side. I moved my head towards the window again, was a man. A man with frozen white hair and pale skin. He was wrapped in nothing but a small jacket. There was missing letters on it. But the letters "Z" "R" "I" and "M" remained on the front side of it's orange jackets. He hand was held towards the Charger, with snowy mist forming around the palm of his hand. "Welcome to my world, kid. Your father… That was him…" My eyes widened.

"My… My father..? " I slowly reached up and touched the icy figure in front of me. I touched the mouth of the Charger. _Father….. _The ice shattered and broke before me. Leaving a pile of ice at my hands.

"How did you survive?" the man asked me. I hesitated before answering. I swallowed hard before speaking. "I hid… I-i-i tricked them. I made decoys and slowly killed them. With those knives over there." I pointed to a pair old black and silver old blades on the floor. He nodded and smiled, then his smile faded.

"Look kid. the moment the ship returns to the void. Prepare for a world of pain… I've lived through it. Trust me. Trickster, are you listening to me?" I nodded. "The Orokin need a way to end the war, and it seems they're willing to send a kid like into derelicts to get us… They call us… 'Tenno' It means '_Scum'_. Don't worry," his smooth cold voice sunk into me. "I'll slay them for you. With my scythe, I'll cut them all down. They'll be reaped…"

* * *

Warframe(s): Loki/Frost

Weapons: Fang Prime/ Reaper Prime


	7. Controled Silence

"Keep her locked up, she's a slippery one…" Was the last thing I heard that night. Before I was left to guard that "Thing…" At first I was scared. But after looking at it for a few hours, it was actually kind of pretty, almost majestic. But all the horror stories of her kind. How they'd destroy, how they'd burst in rage… Was she too possible capable of the same power they were? Who knows. But she looks so frail, so fragile. So… Afraid. Every so often she'd move, and I'd try my best not to look at her, but every so often I'd notice new features. White skin, gold trimmings, how could something so beautiful be murderous on a battlefield. I turned away, but then I suddenly looked back, like I felt like I was supposed to.

_Walk to me…_

The voice in my head… It was feminine, silky, nice. Could it be her? I decided to find out for myself. I slowly walked to her, unsure of what was really going on, but I felt like I was supposed to.

_The key… _The key to the containment unit was in my pocket, but how did she know that. I slowly found myself taking the red and blue card out my pocket and held it to her. That wasn't me. I didn't take the key out, she made me. My body had a mind of it's own. I couldn't stop myself. She took the key and it was as if my body regained control of itself.

"Someone help!" I screamed. But no one heard me. I barely even heard myself. I turned around and there was another one. She towered over me. Her face reminded me of a ghoul, a monster, a Banshee. She threw me back with loud shriek. My head hit the cell and the world began to turn into a blur. "Help me…" was all I was able to wheeze out. They left me, alive. I heard they were savages, but they left me alive. The others said I was lucky to be alive, and I knew that. Those Tenno… Will pay. Scum like them will all die the same way. Either on the battlefield… Or in the lab.

_Warframes: Banshee and Nyx _


End file.
